Phineas and Ferb"s EPIC Disney Adventure
Plot Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends go on a trip to Disney, expecting to have a lot of fun. But, when all of the forces of evil from every Disney book, movie, and Tv show ever made, lead by Doof and Malificent, Phinas, Ferb, all of the good people from all Disney media, and one very special set of twins set out to prove that dreams will come true with teamwork, imagination, and creativity. Summary =~# Chapter 1 The movie starts off at Danville International Airport. Phineas, Ferb, and their family and friends were about to board. Adjusting his backpack, Phineas said," Oh wow! I can't believe we are finally going to Disney!" " Yeah, I can't wait to go on all of the rides!" Isabella replied. A man with a megaphone announced that the plane going Disney was just about to board. Candace gave the man an annoyed/totally creeped out stare. The man shrugged and walked away. On the plane, Phineas and Ferb sat near the middle on the left, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet in the very middle, Candace, Linda, and Lawrence on the right, and every one else was behind them. Candace called Stacey on her phone and yelled, OH MY GOSH, STACEY! WE ARE DOING TO DISNEY!!!!!!" " Yeah, I could hear you WITHOUT the phone. You know we're on the same plane, right?" Stacey calmly replied. Candace was silent for a few moments, uttered into her phone "Oh yeaaaaahhhh....... I hate it when your right.....sometimes." and hung up on Stacey. Phineas confidentily said to Ferb, " I bet you 50 cents that someone will say that we will be leaving in 2 minutes in 10 seconds." Ferb asked, " How can you be so sure?" Phineas held up 3 fingers, then 2, then 1, then pointed to the exit. A young woman with long black hair came out and said, " Attention, everyone. We will be departing in 2 minutes." While she left, phineas slowly turned his head to face Ferb. " Well. I think some owes me 50 cents." Ferb fished around in his pocket until he found 2 quarters, and gave them to Phineas, who was smirking. Ferb rolled his eyes. An sure enough, within 2 minutes, the plane took off, and when it did, every single person on the plane cheered.Fifteen minutes into the flight, the plane hit a bump. Thinking it was turbulance, nobody minded much. But little did they know, that one bump was more than they thought.... About half an hour later, the plane landed to refuel and pickup some more passengers in Massachusetts. When they landed, Ferb told Phineas, " Hey, I bet you another 50 cents that the person who will sit next to me will be a girl, about our age, wearing a shirt with Mickey on it, and.... holding a bear with hidden Mickeys all over it." " Okay, how can you ''be so sure?" Phineas inquired. Ferb made the same hand gestures as Phineas had only about half an hour ago. A girl, about 13 years old, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a short gray one with a Mickey over it, a blue bagpack, jean shorts, and gray converse sneakers, and holding a tan bear sat in the seat next to Ferb. Phineas whispered to Ferb while the girl took out a laptop, Okay. But I'm not seeing any hidden Mickeys. Are you'' seeing any, hmm?" " Check his head, feet, and butt." Ferb replied calmly. There were, as a matter of fact, hidden Mickeys on the bear's head, feet, and rear end. " You win this round," Phineas muttered annoyedly at Ferb as he gave back the quarters. The boys noticed that the girl had started humming a catchy song that sounded destinctively familiar. Phineas asked," Whatcha hummin'?" " A song called Gitchi Gitchi Goo, by a band called PFT." The girl quietly replied. " Word to the wise, " She added before dramaticly leaning towards the boys, " NEVER see the music video my friend made." said, "It's supposed to be creepy, so that it's ironic that the song is somewhat romantic. " Then she lowered her voice down to a whisper. " But the most discusting, gross, and downright WRONG part about is....." She whispered to both boys. They both had totally discusted looks on their faces. "Wow. Why on earth did you TELL us that?" " Because you asked' Whatcha hummin' ', trianglehead. " The girl retorted to Phineas. " I have a name you know." Phineas replied annoyedly. The girl replied with a bit more kindness than before, " Yeah, but I don't know it." Phineas, appreciating her kindness, answered her,"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb." " I'm Olivia. Olivia M. Plood." The girl said in reply." Just for the record, Your names are super cool. Does Ferb ever talk?" " He does....... occaionally." Phineas said.There was an akward silence." Wanna know something cool? We have a pet platypus." "Cool," Olivia said. For the next few hours, the tree chatted back and forth; Olivia telling the boys about the praks she and her brothers pulled all the time, ( " You have a twin? Cool!") and the boys explaing all their epic ideas( That is totally AWESOME!!!). Before long, the plane operator said on the intercom," We will be landing in Georgia soon. " Wow, 3 hours can go by so fast when I'm with strangers who aren't all that strange!" Olivia exclaimed.Phineas and Ferb stared at her oddly. "That sounded a lot better in my head ..." Olivia said, embarrased. "Sorry. I'm bad with words. It happens a lot during fall." Phineas nodded as the plane landed, but said nothing. Fall?'' he thought. I thought it was summer! Did something happen during that bump during the flight? "'' '' That's unusual," Ferb told Olivia. " I know," She said, putting her laptop into her backpack. " Anyway, I've benn meaning to ask you : what hotel are you staying at?" Phineas replied, " I'm not sure. Maybe we can ask our parents before we leave." Wouldn't be cool if we were at the same hotel?" Olivia asked them. When Ferb answered, " Totally,", Phineas told his stepbrother, "WOW. You are talkative today." Ferb shrugged as they left the plane.' ' Olivia found her family, who was oddly standing next to PF's family, by the gates. Olivia pondered," WOW, you came with a large group, Phineas." " Yeah." Olivia's group consisted of , including herself, 6 people. The boys' group consisted 23 people. The adults and kids quickly become friends, while the teens talked quietly amongst themselves, as there were no other teens. Olivia's parents, Karol and Rob, talked to Linda, Lawrence, and Vivian Shapiro. Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, and Jenny talked to each other. And Olivia, her twin brother Brett, and her two younger sisters, Rose, who was youngest, and Sarah, talked to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, who was unusually quiet, Baljeet, Buford, Suzy, Django, The Fireside Girls, and Irving, who snuck on the plane when the security guards weren't looking. ' ' "Isn't that illegal?" Brett asked Irving. Irving stared at him blankly for a moment, then his expression grew slightly nervous. " Is he okay?" Brett asked Phineas. " Yes, yes he is. He's just slightly nervous. However, he ''is the background type, so he should be okay."' ' All of a sudden, a man on an intercom announced," Flight to Orlando is now loading." " Looks like that's our flight," Rob said to everyone. " Let's get this Disney trip started!" Rose shouted, just before Sarah slapped her hand over her sister's mouth. " Can it, Tiny! We're in a public place!" " Warning," Olivia said to Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. " My family is kinda...." She thought it over in her head for a second. "......weird." She turned away to talk to Isabella. " As if that isn't obvious enough," Buford muttered. " I heard that, Buford," Olivia said annoyedly, not looking at him. All the kids stared at Olivia, then at Buford. " Uh......Hey, is that a balloon?" Buford pointed, embarrassed, and walked quickly away.' ' "What was that all about? " Olivia asked the PnF group. They all shrugged. A moment later, Buford came back. " Uhh.... Our plane is boarding, and ..uhh.... I need my boarding pass." Linda gave it to him and she and Karol passed out passes. They then walked toward the gates. On the plane, Phineas sat next to Ferb, who sat next to Olivia, who sat next to Brett, and everyone else's seats were scattered apart. ' ' " Sooo....." Phineas started, wanting a conversation. " Where are you from? I know Massachusetts, but where?" " We are TAUNTONIANS!" Olivia and Brett shouted at the top of their lungs. Phineas and Ferb stared at them, confused and slightly scared. " It means we're from Taunton, duh." Olivia and Brett said at the same time. Ferb said, " Actually I knew that." " Then why'd you look so confuzzled?" Brett coutered. "Confuzzled?" Phineas was both confused and puzzled. " It means both 'confused' and 'puzzled'. Olivia answered. " It's a Taunton thing." " Oh... Why'd you come up with that?" Phineas asked. " Why do you two ask so many questions?" The twins asked, stifling a laugh. "What makes you think we do?" The boys said at the exact same time, attempting not to start laughing as well. There was a brief silence, all four trying not to laugh. Then when the veiwers( sorry 4 braking the 4th wall, but i can't be the only one hoo duz it, rite?) thought this would go on forever, the foursome burst out laughing. In fact, they laughed so hard and loud that a stewardess and to walk to their row and say " Excuse me," They stopped laughing and stared at her. " Could you four please SHUT YOUR FLIPPIN' PIEHOLES!!!!! The stewardess yelled that last part. Everyone on the plane stared, sitting there stunned for a few seconds. Olivia was the first to respond. Smirking, she said, " Clearly, you need a lesson with that, don't you?" Brett, Phineas, and Ferb all stared at her, then Brett broke the akward silence and said " OOOOOOOOoooooo!( If u've seen regular show or the movie puss in boots u no wat i mean) with a bunch of people on the plane joining in. The stewardess looked at her with an annoyed expression, muttered, " Ugh. The idiot teens that come on our flights," and stormed away. Olivia, with a sour expression, said," Well that was just plain rude." " But at least she wasn't the meanest person we've met. Remember-" " Ay Ay ron?" Olivia inturrupted. The three boys stared at her; PF confuzzled, Brett annoyed. " What?" Olivia asked. "His name is AARON, and no, not Aaron. Aaron is cool." Brett told her. Phineas and Ferb stared at them, worried. They could feel a fight brewing. " First off, Ay Ay ron is a total JERK, and second off, were you talking about...." Olivia appeared frightened. "..... HIM?!?!?!?" "Maybe..... Wink." Brett said, impersinating Lazy Suzan from Gravity Falls From the episode "Dipper vs Manliness". Olivia looked at him all annoyed." OK.....Have I ever told you how STUPID you are?!??!" "Oh YEAH?!?" Brett said, getting nose-to-nose with his twin. "YEAH," Olivia answered coldly. But before either of them could say another word, a man spoke on the intercom, " Can I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen? We are preparing for our desent, and we ask you not to use and electrionics or cell phones from now until the end of the flight. Thank you, and have a safe flight." The four kids stared at each other for a second, and the intercom cam back on." Oh, and please fasten your seatbelts." The kids stared at each other again, then did as that guy told. "Who's ready for some Disney dreams to finally start?" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. But before the stingy stewardess could yell at the kids again, every single person( other than the stewardess) SCREAMED EVEN LOUDER, "HECK YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And as the plane landed, both groups knew that this trip would be like no other. Part 2 The very large group of people walked through the airport until they found their buses. They said goodbye to the Ploods and dissapeared behind the doors. " I wonder if we'll see them soon," Phineas said to no one in particular. They then took their seats and waited for everyone to get on. Not long after they entered the bus, when everyone was on, the driver announced, "Hello Disney vacationers. We wll be entering disney in approxamately 40 minutes. So, some of your favorite Disney characters have made a video for all of you to watch!" As soon as he finished, all of a sudden on little TV screens that were hanging overhead, the movie thingy started to play. About half an hour after the movie started, the driver announced that in exactly 15 seconds, they would be crossing over the invisible line and be in Disney. Phineas was so excited, he started counting down. "15...14...13..." Isabella joined in, soon followed by all the other kids, including Ferb. "12...11...10..." Soon ALL of the bus riders were counting down, and they were so loud, they were practically screaming!!! "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!!!!!!!" The second the bus passed over the imaginary line, the bus JUST WENT NUTS!!!!!! In fact, by the time the bus finally settled down, the bus had just pulled up at their first stop, Baylake Tower. Luckilfor the PF group, this was their stop. They disembarked, unloaded their things, and entered the building. As the group was checking in, the kids and teens decided to chill out in the lobby while the parents worked everything out. It didn't take long for the gang to realize that this was starting to get boring. Phineas muttered that famous quote, " I for one am starting to get bored, and boredom is something that up with which I will not put." Yeah, tell me about it." Isabella complained. "This humidity and heat is going to make my hair all frizzy." Baljeet suggested, ;" How about we all just go check the pool out?" The kids all seemed to enjoy that idea. So, after asking Linda and Lawerence for permission, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends all went through the double doors leading to the pool. The moment the kids stepped outside, they immidiately noticed 2 huge things; 1), There were A LOT of little lizards here ( how many ........ Who knows?) and more importantly, 2), The pool was BEAUTIFUL!!!!! It was shaped like a..... blob that kinda looked like a heart. There cute little kids play area shaped like Mickey Mouse. But what was really BEAUTIFUL was the waterslide. It had a big steel blue tower, a white spiral staircase, and an amazing glass tile backing that had a cool little tunnel in the back that led to the......... HOT TUB!!!!!!! The gang thought it was pool heaven. Soon, Phineas said his catchphrase, " Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna swim in this totally Awesome pool!!!!" All of the kids yelled out into the world," OHHHHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!", yet nobody seemed to notice them. Even so, the kids sprinted inside,ran up to the front desk, where the adults were just finishing up the proccess of checking in, and the 15 kids shouted in sync, " '''CAN WE GO IN THE POOL PUUUULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!" The receptionist at the desk laughed. " Ahhh, kids will be kids." Linda smiled, then replied, Sure. Although because of Disney's Magical Express, our luggage won't be here for a few hours, but since you have bathing suits in your backpacks, okay. We can go to the pool." The 4 teens came over and heard the word "pool". "Pool? We're going swimming? AWESOME!!!!" Candace yelled. The receptionist laughed again." Ahhh, teens will be teens." "Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! See you later!" Phineas yelled as the mob of kids ran back outside. When the gang got outside, they saw something suprising. They saw the back of what appeared to be Olivia and her brother talking by the pool!!!!! Phineas stared openmouthed for a while, he had a devious( yes, u heard rite) plan, and he whispered to his stepbrother, " Ferb, I have an idea, let's sneak up on Olivia and Brett. They'll be so suprised, theywon't know what hit them!" Phineas was smiling creepily. Ferb was just shocked! Phineas had never thought of anything this..... EVIL before!!! " Phineas, WHY!!!!" Ferb cried softly. Phineas answered, " Hey, Olivia was telling us about the pranks they did on the plane. I figured they wouldn't mind actually GETTING punked, right?" Ferb thought about it for a while. It seemed logical. He nodded in agreement. So, the boys quietly crept closer to the twins, closer and closer, as silent as a ninja. They were about to tap on the girl's shoulder when they felt a tap on their own shoulders. They turned around to find........ THAT BEAR OLIVIA WAS HOLDING ON THE PLANE YELLING " BLLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLLBLBAAAAAA!" IN THEIR FACES!!!!!! The boys screamed and lost their balance. Phineas fell onto the pool, and although ferb hadn't fallen, when he turned to gloat at Phineas, a strong force pushed him headfirst into the pool! As soon as he came up for air, he tuned to Phineas who merely pointed at the bear.... and the teenage girl laughing hysterically holding it. It was Olivia!!! " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCKERS!!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!!!!" Olivia yelled, barely able to get the words out. She was wearing a hot pink bathing suit with navy blue spots on it, navy blue board shorts, and her hair was wet, so she must have alredy gone into the pool. The boys were annoyed, but they had to force that look on their face because, they could see that Brett and The other girl, revealed to be Sarah, creeping up on the uncotrollably laughing girl. They ran up to her silently, but before they could push Olivia, she fell down, causing her siblings to trip over her into the pool, and unfortunately, on top of Phineas and Ferb. When Olivia saw this, she started to laugh even harder. And because the rest of the PF crew had seen all of this, they too started dying with laughter. "Hahaha. Very funny, Olivia," Phineas said in a monotone. "See, this is why I thought this was a bad idea," Ferb muttered to Phineas. When things FINALLY calmed down, beacause everyone, including those who had gotten soaked, had started laughing so hard, The PF crew got into their bathing suits(Yes, the boys had gotten their clothes drenched), and jumped in, this time intentionally. The kids started to have a lot of fun by having a splash war, but not long after, a nosy lifeguard yelled at them," HEY!! CAN'T YOU DUMB KIDS READ?!?!?!?!?!? NO SPLASHING ALLOWED!!!!!" The mob, clearly annoyed my her actions, decided to go into the hot tub instead. But, shortly after they got in the hot tub, the lifeguard came back and yelled, " SERIOUSLY!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KIDS?!?!?!?!?!?" The kids were starting the feel hurt and hated by this evil lifeguard. Olivia was getting angry, Phineas could tell, and he had heard the legends of what happened when she got angry; '' " I've heard that once, someone stole one of her platypus dolls, cuz she has this weird thing for platypi," Brett had told him on the plane, " And they were never heard from again... " Phineas was scared, but had refused to show it.'' The lifeguard continued to yell: " CAN'T YOU DUMB KIDS READ?!?!?!? THE SIGN CLEARLY SAYS ' NO ENTRY WITHOUT THE SUPEVISION OF AN ADULT'!!!!!" "Actually, that sign says 'Children under the age of 12 must be supervised by an individual at least 13 old,' " Ferb said rather annoyedly to the lifeguard, whose eye was twitching in rage. "' WHATEVER!!!!!' THE POINT IS THAT YOU ARE ALL TOO YOUNG, AND NONE OF YOU ARE 13!!!!!!" Olivia couldn't hold it in. "' ACTUALLY, YOU ARE WRONG THERE, BEACAUSE, THIS GUY, THIS GUY AND MYSELF ARE ALL ''13!!!!!!!"''' Olivia yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing at Brett, Ferb, and herself. She started panting heavily, while the lifeguard stood there, blushing and shaking in fear, while every kid in the hot tub, excluding Olivia, stared at them in total shock." S-s-s-sorry," The totally freaked out lifeguard, for once not screaming at them. " Just doing my job here. Please don't hurt me." Olivia stared at her weirdly. " Why would I want to do that?" She inquired. " Because you were yelling at me like you wanted to hurt me or something." " Well, to be honest, you were too." Olivia replied sassily. "S-s-sorry. Just d-d-doing my j-job." The lifeguard said shakily. "Well, maybe if you were a little bit nicer, a tiny bit more respectful, and a teensy, wennsy bit less, oh, I don't know, OBNICTIOUS, maybe people would be nicer to you. Right, guys?" Olivia asked her friends and siblings."Mmmmmmhhhhhmmmm." They all replied in sync. The lifeguard relaxed and replied," Okay. Thanks for the advice." No problemo, ma'am." Olivia answered with a wink. As the lifeguard turned and left, Baljeet turned to Olivia and asked in awe; " What has just happened here?!?!?!?" "Weeeeeeellllllll," Olivia started. " When you grow p with 3 siblings that hate your guts and 2 slightly unreasonable parents, you learn to negotiate with other," She finished with a smirk. Everyone just stared at her. But before anyone could say another word, all the adults came up and said, "Guess who's going to Chef Mickey's tonight?" The kids just stared at the adults, who were just downright perky." We all are!!!!" The kids stared at each other, then screamed at the top of their lungs " OOOOOOOHHHHHH YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" And they didn't care that the whole entire pool area was staring at them. Part 3 An hour later, the massive group got tired of the pool. So, they went to see if the rooms were ready. And fourtunately, they were.They were on the 9th floor, rooms 207 and 208. When the PF crew got to their rooms, they were flabbergasted. The adult's room was small and comfortable, but the kid's room was enormous! It had a swirly slide, a fooz ball table, an Xbox 360, a trampoline, a sundae bar and, best of all, a huge hot tub!!! " It's so beautiful," Buford said, tears in his eyes. "Buford, you are crying." Baljeet pointed out. "Nuh-uh!" Buford wiped off his tears with his finger and put them under Baljeet's eye. " YOU'RE crying." Baljeet flicnched, afraid of contractions. "Okay, that's enough, Buford." Isabella retorted. "Wow! This place is HUGE!" "I know right?" Phineas agreed."So, what do we do now?" Katie asked.There was an akward pause "Buford already knows!" Buford yelled in third person, racing towards the swirly slide. Soon everyone was racing around to find something to do. Phineas, Baljeet, Katie, Milly, Holly, and Ginger were sliding down the swirly slide to get Buford unstuck from the bottom. Ferb and Irving were playing on the Xbox, with Ferb beating Irving by a trillion points. Isabella and Adyson were playing fooz ball, with Gretchen reffing. When Buford had finally gotten unstuck from the swirly slide, Isabella accidentally whacked the fooz ball off the table and after it ricocheted off several random objects, landed in Buford's mouth. He went cross-eyed, and started turning blue; he was choking! He rolled on the floor in panic. " Oh no! Buford is choking!" Baljeet yelled, " We must do something!!!" . Suddenly a blurred figure ran past everyone, and roughly jumped on Buford's stomach( It looked painful, and everyone said" Oooo."), where the fooz ball popped out, and landed in the figure's hand. She said "And that's the way you save someone from choking! It didn't suprise anyone that thevoice belonged to Olivia. "Okay, who tried to kill Buford?" Olivia said with a smirk. Everyone, except Phineas, pointed at Isabella, who . " had an annoyed, openmouthed look on her face. "Well, she is the queen of fooz ball." Phineas said, causing Isabella to smile and bulsh a little bit. He didn't notice it though, as he went on to explain, " You guys remember the F Games?" TBC Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movie